1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to weather resistant shelters that reside inside wall-mounted lighting fixtures; more specifically, the invention applies to weather resistant shelters for lighting fixtures that include electrical components exposed to moisture.
2. Description of the Background Art
Outdoor light fixtures are exposed to the environment due to their usage. Therefore, such fixtures are generally constructed to withstand moisture, such as dew, rain, or water above the light fixture. The construction of a shelter to protect the electrical components of an outdoor light fixture generally consist of a partially closed shelter, open at one end. The housing holds a lamp bulb which shines light onto an illuminated structure or area. While various available light structures are sealed to keep water from entering, and do so adequately, they have other drawbacks.
The background art includes multiple varieties of outdoor lighting shelters designed to protect exposed electrical components from direct contact with moisture. However, prior art lighting shelters frequently include lighting fixtures that either generally enclose the light bulb to the extent that they prevent sufficient cooling of higher wattage light bulbs, are visually obtrusive when viewing the outside of a decorative lighting fixture, or those shelters that unnecessarily expose the electrical components to contact with rain or moisture.